Carlotta's Diary
by VAMP32
Summary: -Completed- What happened according to Carlotta. First fan fiction. Thought it may be interesting to see it from Carlotta's view. I will have to complete the series.
1. Day 1 Rehersals for Hannibal

**Carlotta's Diary**

**Disclamer: **I do not own POTO or anything/anyoneinvolved with it. Definitely don't own Carlotta. (Who would, besides Ubaldo?)

**Summary: **A humorous look at what happened to Carlotta. From Carlotta's POV. Major Raoul Bashing, so be warned.

Please Read and Review. This is my first shot at fan fiction.

Someone has translated this from Carlotta's language. Was unable to find out who was the daring soul to do this.

Diary,

I have to tell you what happened today. The rumors of Monsieur LeFevre retiring turns out to be true. We met the new managers today. Two foppish characters called M. Firmin and M. Andre. They are just as ineffectual as that LeFevre. They also brought in another fop as their Patron, the Vicomte de Chagny. After the fop called Raoul excused himself, so we could get back to rehearsing, the idiot managers were fawning all over the dancers. I am the diva! How dare they pay attention to those no talent waifs? Especially to that one called Christine. She is always trying to ruin me. Putting frogs in my drawers! I know it is she! She also gave Ubaldo some brownies with laxatives in them. And who was the one who had to clean up that mess after he ate them? Not Christine! Anyway, they groveled, as they should after I say I would not perform for the gala tonight. They wanted to hear me sing, but right in the middle of the song, that drunken idiot Buquet dropped the scenery on me and then tried to blame a ghost! And those two fops told me that those things happen. Well, I went back to my dressing room to change and leave. But you will be surprised to hear that fop Vicomte was trying on my dresses! He had stretched out three of my best dresses. I think the managers would be surprised too. We will see how their gala goes without the Star! That little short guy told me that Christine was going to take my place! I bet she is the one who paid Buquet to drop the scenery on me! Ciao for now.


	2. Day 2 Ill Muto

**Disclamer: **I do not own POTO or anyone involved in it (that also unfortunately means GB).

**I Dispise Raoul : **Love your name. I agree about Raoul. I couldn't stand him in the movie. I will definitely put in more Raoul bashing as he's so easy to do.

Diary,

OOH I am so mad! I was really upset to find out that those insipid managers had replaced me with that fluffy air-headed Christine. I had returned to the Opera House to tell them where they could stick their queues. Also, I received this nasty note from that fop. Only he could spell that badly. Plus I recognized the smell of my perfume that he stole from me! The real Phantom would never scent his letters. And he would spell better. I have received many of insult letters from him so I know the difference. I also wanted to tell the fop off. Of course he denied any knowledge of sending such a letter. And those rancid managers believed him. Apparently the ingenue disappeared after the performance and only arrived back just after I arrived to tell them that I quit. Those two morons decided to grovel and try to sway me from leaving. M. Giry arrived to tell them that the missing flake returned and that she had another note. Apparently the little minx went off with a man (obviously not the fop since he can't be described as such.) The Phantom had told them to put her in the lead of the production. (Unlike the fop who told me that little Lottie was taking my place tonight). Why does that fop call her Lottie when her name is Christine? Anyway, I was very angry by the end of the letter and I had went to my dressing room to clear out my stuff, including my favorite portrait of me holding the head on the platter. Ubaldo was behind me all the way. They could keep that frog hiding Christine. Not surprising, I found a huge amount of toads in my closet when I went to take my dresses out. Apparently that fop got a hold of more of my dresses. His stench was on them, not to mention that they were obviously stretched out. He should wear a corset if he's going to wear women's clothing. All the while, the managers were sniveling and groveling while everything was packed up. They still followed me out to the doors where mobs of Christine's fans were. I told the managers that I would stay and perform if Firmin drank out of my shoe and carry me on my chase to the stage. And they agreed. Men are so easy to manipulate. They all sang to me, but that crazy Christine kept giving me these filthy looks. Did you know that she talks to mirrors? I caught her doing that a couple of times tonight. Poor lonely thing. If I had that fop chasing after me, I would talk to mirrors too. Anyway, we began the performance only to be interrupted by the Phantom. (I have to say he interests me greatly even though he insults me). Unfortunately that blasted girl got a hold of my throat spray and did something to it. When I had began to sing again, I went from singing to croaking! What is with that girl and frogs? She even sleeps with them. That's what I had heard from the other ballerinas anyway. I suppose the frogs are still better than the fop is. I wonder if she was with the Phantom last night? I had run off stage with Ubaldo following me. He is so kind and gentle to me. I don't care if he is overweight. I was so in tears after that. I am sure that little brat was laughing herself silly over that one. Apparently after I had left and they had set the ballet to go on so they could get the frog princess ready, something else crazy happened. That stupid drunken Buquet had gotten completely drunk while up in the rafters and fell only supported by a rope. All the ballerinas thought he had hung himself, only to find that he just slipped and was alive. I am sure they had to clean all of the seats in the audience and mop up the stage after that. Well, on that note. Ciao.


	3. Day 3 Masquerade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTO or anyone involved in it. (Which unfortunately for me also means GB. LOL) I also don't own Richard Simmons or Weight Watchers.

I Despise Raoul: Thank you. I love the combination comments from you and Erik.  The fop bashing parts are so fun to write. 

**Son Kat: **Thank you. I hope you enjoy the other parts just as well. It is fun to come up with stuff about the fop. LOL.

And now on to the Diary.

Diary,

I am sorry I haven't written in a while. Nothing much happened. Oh on the night of Ill Muto, Christine apparently went off to the roof with the fop. It has been three months since the Phantom's last appearance, but unfortunately not as long for the dress-wearing fop. The Masquerade was tonight and it started out on a great note. The foppish managers have been dating a couple of the gold digger dancers and brought them with them to the party. I would never waste my time. Ubaldo is enough for me. Unfortunately, Christine had given him some more of those laced brownies. I don't know what she put in them this time but for the past two nights before the party, he kept staring at everything and saying "_What pretty colors?" _But at least he was back to normal for the party. Of course I had thrown those brownies out last night so he would be good tonight. I wish that girl would stop. She stopped putting frogs in my drawers but now she has apparently become fascinated with snakes. I found them coming out my wig before a performance. What is it with this girl and reptiles? Frogs, snakes and the fop! He was wearing lipstick the other night. I can't believe that girl didn't notice! Anyway, back to the party. I was wearing a lovely dress showing off my excellent cleavage. Ubaldo was dressed up like a sultan. Apparently Christine is engaged to the fop. Hmmm…What could have happened up on the roof? It is a secret but so much for her keeping a secret.

Anyway, there we were all dancing around having fun, when the Phantom shows up. He said that he had written an Opera. The lead was unfortunately given to that bubblehead. He told me that I needed to learn to act! The nerve! Then he pointed to Ubaldo's stomach and told him to join Weight Watchers or start the Richard Simmon's Deal-A-Meal. I have to say that was a bit funny but I didn't let Ubaldo know that I thought it was. He also threatens the ballerina-addicted managers. He was dressed in this red outfit that left nothing to the imagination except his face. Boy, why doesn't Christine marry him instead of the fop? At least the Phantom knows how to dress. The Vicomte de Fop can't even put on a jacket properly. He had one arm in the jacket and the other hanging off the back. When the Phantom showed up, the fop took off as fast as possible. Probably to try on more of my dresses. I've had to get rid of about 100 dresses because he stretched them out of place. I left him a note telling him to wear a corset next time he decides to wear my dresses. I bet you that is why he asked Christine to marry him, so he can get into her dresses literally. He was also blowing bubbles and I seen that he got gum stuck in Christine's hair. Oh that was too funny. I think he also dropped a piece down her dress because the Phantom pulled it out of her cleavage. He muttered something about keep away from the gum-chewing fop. And then he disappeared through the floor. The fop was coming down the stairs at that time, (apparently he got so scared he had to use the bathroom because he was doing up his pants.) and fell right into the hole. M. Giry had to go lead the little boy out and send him on his way. Apparently after she let him out, he got into my dresses again. I walked in on him in my pink low-cut one. That boy should never wear dresses. I think the Phantom cut off his hair because his hair looked a bit lopsided and it wasn't like that before he fell into the hole. He didn't like me screaming at him to stop wearing my dresses. What would you do? Just tell him to help himself? I think not. Ciao for now.

A/N - I will probably add more fop bashing to the next one and come up with him doing something a bit strange besides wearing a dress for the next one. Probably won't get that one posted until Sunday. But I hope you will forgive me. I have to work the next two days and will not have time.


	4. Day 4 Don Juan Triumphant

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTO or anyone involved in it.

Ok, I think this will be the last one for Carlotta, but don't worry, I have another idea. I may just do a series of these from the POV of people that were secondary characters who never got the chance to voice their thoughts on the subject. 

I Despise Raoul: It always looks like he his doing up his pants instead of putting on a sword belt. Thank you for your kind reviews. It gives me something to look forward to after putting up each chapter. I think my next one will be written from Piangi's POV.  

**Hikoku: **Glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is just as amusing. There will be plenty of fop bashing in this. 

**Morianerulz : **Thank you. It was just a spur of the moment inspiration to give Christine that reptile obsession.  Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Diary,

You will not believe what happened tonight. I am still in shock from it. It started out like a normal performance except for that idiot that looked like one of the musketeers decided to upstage me and we got into an arm fight. I swear I don't know where they dig up these people. The audience was a bit fidgety and it set off how it was going to run the whole night. Ubaldo was great as usual. When he disappeared behind the curtain, he never returned. It was the Phantom. I mean I don't know how no one knew it wasn't Ubaldo. How do you not notice that someone has lost a whole person on his weight like that? It was a rather spellbinding performance though. The tight costume, the swirling cape…ummm…. where was I?

Anyway, the fop was missing from his box. Not that I would actually miss the guy. He had the most horrible since of timing to shout "_bravo"_ and clap. He often did it in the middle of a performance and then would rudely leave. This time he didn't bother to show up. I think he was upset about his hair. I had seen him earlier today with some words shaved into it. Strange fop. He probably forgot his lip-gloss. Or else he was trying on my dresses again. GRR! I found lizards today in my drawers by the way. That girl has to get another hobby. Anyway as the Phantom and that frizzy haired reptile addict were singing up on the platform, she tripped and ripped off his mask. It looked like he had horrible sunburn on the one side of his face, but nothing that would excuse her choice of the fop. Next thing you hear is this crazy girlish laugh and the fop was hanging on the chandelier in a dress! I tell you it was true. I had seen it with my own eyes! Everyone gasped. Suddenly, the chandelier gave way. Who knew that fop could bring down a chandelier? I think Christine had enough of that fop because she went down the center of the stage with the Phantom. I don't blame her. I went to look for my Ubaldo and he was lying behind the curtain at the back of the stage. At first I thought he was dead, but he woke up and told me that fop had hit him on the head with something. After that scare, I told him I would retire and marry him as he had been asking me for a long time. Oh I am so happy. We are going to marry tomorrow. Ciao!

Translator's note: There were more entries but none of them in Carlotta's hand. And they were of unusually nonsense. Mostly stuff like _Fop of the Opera_. Only he misspelled fop!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. This was a blast to write and I hope to get started soon on Piangi's diary. **


End file.
